Bring Me To Life
by Girlfromtheshadows
Summary: DN. Sequel to Taking Over Me. It's been five years, and Numair is finally returning to Tortall. Daine knows he is returning. How will our two favorite mages react upon seeing each other for the first time in so long? Guaranteed fluff!


A/N: This is the sequel to my songfic "Taking Over Me." If you haven't read that, then go read it now, otherwise this won't make a lot of sense!   
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own a thing blah blah blah all hail the great and mighty Tamora Pierce  
  
I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed "Taking Over Me," especially Wild Magelet and CrAzYhOrSeGiRl88. You are my all time favorite D/N fic writers, so getting such lovely reviews from you is like... getting cake! Yay cake! Also, thanks to all such reviewers, I was inspired to update much sooner than I thought I would! Thus, I highly suggest you all review after reading this!   
  
__

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home_  
  
She'd heard the news, of course. The whole damn city had heard. The Tortallans who had left five years ago were returning. She hoped he was among them. She feared he was among them. She wished her emotions would shut up so she could think properly. But every emotion melted into anxiety when a page raced down the hall shouting, "They're here! The ship arrived! They're here!"  
  
Daine swore so vehemently that the maid tidying her rooms dropped the dusting rag and gaped. Ignoring her, the Wildmage hurried into the dressing room and frantically searched her wardrobe for something to wear. At last, she selected a pale blue gown with billowy sleeves, full skirts, and delicate embroidery around the neckline and sleeves. Dressed, she tied her hair back with a velvet ribbon of the same pale blue and wound a midnight blue sash around her waist. Hand hovering over the sapphire eardrops he'd given her so many Midwinters ago, she stopped.  
  
After all, she didn't want it to appear that she had gotten all dressed up for him, did she?  
  
_Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become_  
  
He accepted a cup of cider from the squire, but didn't drink it. No, he was far too nervous. A small part of him wondered if he'd done the right thing in returning. The rest of him was preoccupied with the thought of She's here, she's on her way here and I will get to see her again for the first time in five years! It was an all-consuming thought, so much so that he didn't notice the door opening, or the squire announcing the new arrivals, not until a familiar trill brough his attention back down to earth.  
  
Kitten trotted over to say hello, chirping and trilling her welcome. Absently he petted the dragonet, eyes riveted on the figure in the doorway. Daine, his young love, the beautiful girl he could not help but fall in love with. And she looked... stunning. Numair couldn't help but notice that she was wearinga dresss, and a little smile played around his lips. Oh, was she gorgeous, exactly as he remembered her! As far as he was concerned, there was no one else in the room. And it appeared she felt the same, for her eyes never wavered from his.   
  
"Hello, magelet."  
  
_Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life_  
  
"Hello, magelet." Mithros and Goddess, she'd forgotten how much she liked that silly nickname! Part of her wanted to cry from sheer happiness, part wanted to throw herself into his arms, and the rest wanted to die of shame. Struggling to keep herself under control, Daine looked at him carefully. There was a little more white in his hair, and a few more lines around his eyes. Probably hasn't been eating or sleeping properly, fool that he is. But, though her mind called him fool, her heart still called him love.  
  
No matter that it had been five years. No matter they'd broken it off when he left. All she knew was that she still loved him. "Hello, Numair," she said quietly. Wait... where was everybody else going? Why was Jon saying that he wold leave they two to catch up, and to make sure to be on time for supper? They were leaving her alone with him? No, they couldn't, she would only wind up making a fool of herself! But they had all left, even Kitten. Traitors.  
  
_Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life_  
  
Numair couldn't help it; once the others had left, he stood up and walked over to her. Gently he traced the curve of her cheek with his fingertips, and he thrilled at the touch. Mithros yes, this, being able to see her, touch her, this was what he had missed the most. And hope rose, and insurmountable spring of hope, when she didn't pull away. No, she reached up and covered his hand with her own. "I... I missed you," she whispered, looking away.  
  
Dare he to hope tha she still loved him? Dare he to tell her, and pretend the last five years had never happened? Yes. "I missed you, too," he said, steeling his nerves for whatever her reaction would be. "And... well, you've probably found someone else to be with, but... Daine, I still love you. I never stopped." There, it was out. Let her make of it what she pleased.  
  
_Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
_  
It was as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. He still loved her. It was almost too good to be true. but, looking up into his eyes, she knew what he said to be the truth. Silent tears began to slide unnoticed down her face. He saw them, and his face fell. "Daine, don't cry," he said, distressed. "Please, I didn't mean to upset you..."  
  
She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Hush. You didn't upset me." Smiling, she said, "I'm crying because I'm happy. I thought you didn't love me anymore. And now that I know you do... I love you, too." Her hand moved to the back of his neck, drawing him down. she kissed him lightly, every part of her radiating the incomprehensible joy she felt. His arms wrapped around her waist and he kissed her back, more insistently. And they stood there kissing, the two reunited lovers, greatest mages in the Eastern Lands, every kiss full of the longing and love stored up those five years past.  
  
This, Daine was sure, was what it was like to be truly in love.  
  
_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
_

A/N: Well, there it is! I hope you all like it as much as you liked the first one! Oh, and I'm still in need of a beta, if anyone's interested. Review review review review review!


End file.
